What I Didn’t Know
by stephslays
Summary: What if Marcus Alvarez had a daughter. A perfect girl to the Mayan MC throne. What if she fell in love with the wrong guy from the wrong club? What would happen to her life and her relationship with her family and the club?
1. chapter 1

**_Thank you to everyone who reads this story. This is my second story, I've written. My first story is called Dangerously Forbidden. If you want to check that out. I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to comment, like, and follow this story! Thank you so much!_**

"Hola señorita." My aunt said.

"Hi, auntie."

"What has you up so early in the day." She said.

"Well, you know what they said early bird gets the worm."

"Yea, whatever Mylene."

I always felt comfortable around my family. They're the glue that holds me together. Especially with everything around me. I was the daughter to Marcus Alvarez. The big bad president of the Mayan MC but, with me, he was as soft as they come. My whole life I've been surrounded by this life. _The club is bond._ That's what they all say. I know that the Mayans always has this big feud with the Sons but, I could never try to bring myself to hate someone I never knew. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not all buddy buddy with them but, it was a strange feeling I had about them. I never been up close with the Sons. I never even met one. My dad always kept me away from rival gangs. I was always scared of the outcome of the club. Either that we were going to wipe them out, vice versa, or we end up killing both MCs with no one left.

"Mi amor." My father said.

"Hi, daddy."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Does everyone have a problem my presence?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about her. She's just cranky." My aunt said.

"You need a ride to work today?" My dad said.

"No, I think I'm just gonna head up there later on."

"Don't think just because you're my daughter you can show up late to work everyday."

"I know, I know."

"I'll see you later, hija."

"Bye." I said.

"Adios!" My aunt said.

"So where are you really going?" My aunt said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think you can fool me like your dad. I'm not blinded by your innocence. That's why I'm your aunt."

"I'm just going to Charming for flowers. They have that cute flower shop and you know how much I love their red columbines."

"Alright, I won't tell him but, you be careful out there alright?"

"Yes. I love you."

"Te amo mi amor." She said.

I got in car and drove to Charming from Oakland. It wasn't that far from Oakland but, I loved the drive. Long drives, with the widows down and, feeling the breeze. A way to spend the perfect day. I pulled up by the curb and walked inside the shop.

"Welcome to Charming Flowers. Can I help you?" A female employee said.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Alright, I'm right here if you need me." She said.

I walked around the shop looking for all types of flowers.

"Why the hell are we here, Juicey boy?" A Scottish man said.

He had walked into the store with a Hispanic guy, who looked kind of cute. Though, I kept my distance, I didn't know who they were. I just kept thinking about what my aunt said about being careful. People would try to hurt me, to get my dad. Though, neither one of them were wearing any kuttes so I'd thought I'd be okay.

"Just shut up. We're looking for something yellow." The Hispanic guy said.

"Shit. Make this quick. I'll be outside. Flowers make me puke."

"Excuse miss. Do you work here?" The Hispanic guy said.

"Oh me? No. I don't know where the girl who was working went. But I think I can help. What are you looking for?" I said.

"I don't know. Some yellow looking shit flower."

I chuckled and he smiled softly.

"I think I can help."

We walked around the store a little bit till we found a bouquet.

"Here they're daylilies." I said.

"Thanks ..."

"Mylene."

"Juice."

"Well it was nice meeting you Juice."

"You too... Mylene."

"... umm ... I don't usually do this but... here's my number just in case you have any questions about more flowers."

"Thanks. I think I may have a question or two." He said, and smiled. Then walked out of the store.

I drove to work trying not to be too late.

"There she is!" My brother said.

"Thank you, Esai."

"Where have you been?"

"Up and about."

"Mhmm best not let mom find out."

"Too late." My mom said.

"Sorry mamí."

"Mhmm papers needed filing about an hour ago." She said.

"I'm on it."

"Haha." Esai laughed.

"Hey! There she is!" Oscar said. He was friends with my dad and part of the club. To me, he like my uncle.

"Hola Oscar."

"It's not like you to be this late." He said.

"So I've heard."

"You're here?" My tía said.

"Yes I am."

"Well, I let you guys to it." Oscar said.

"Bye, Oscar!" We said.

"So, you seem a bit happier than this morning." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're glowing."

"No I'm not." I'm said shyly.

"Who is he?"

"He's no one."

"So there is a guy."

"It's nothing like that I just gave him my number."

"Do you think he's going to call?"

"I don't know I just met the guy!"

"Well, does he know who your father is?"

"I doubt so but, I kinda like that. The whole thing just feels so ... normal. I don't have to worry about a target on my back. Just me and a normal guy with no affiliations to the MC."

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you, Angie."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I still didn't get a call. Then, two days go been. It's been a whole week and still NO REPLY! I mean it doesn't take that long to call someone. _If he was really interested. What if he found about my dad and he was scared?_ Sometimes I disliked the club. It made people either afraid to be my friend or use me to get to them. I got dress this morning and headed to work. I needed to talk to my dad. I always went to him about my problems. Even if they were boy problems.

"Hey have you seen my dad?"

"Chapel." Angie said.

"Hey dad."

"My love! What can I do for you?"

"I'm having some ... troubles."

"Someone messing with you?"

"No! No dad nothing like that."

"It's just that ... when you met mom. How long did it take for you to get in contact with her again?"

"Ah, I see boy troubles. Who is he?"

"That's the thing I don't really know."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Off topic. Answer the question."

"Hmm ... from my recollections it wasn't that long. Back then we didn't have personal cellphones like you. Listen hija, if he doesn't call, he's a pussy."

"Thanks for that great advice dad." I chuckled.

"I'm just saying. Anyone that stupid doesn't deserve my daughter."

"I guess you're right."

phone rings*

"It's him! I have to go thank you!"

"Anytime." My dad said.

I ran outside all the way to my car before the phone hung up.

"Hi! I mean hey, it's ... Juice right?" Trying to play it cool. As if I wasn't desperately waiting for his call.

"Yea. Mylene, isn't?"

"Yup that's me." I chuckled.

"Yea I'm sorry I haven't called. Work and shit has me busy but, I hope you didn't scare you off."

 _Almost._ "Nope. I'm still here."

"I believe the last time we spoke, I had the chance to ask you about the flowers?"

"Yup. Were they a match?"

"Made in heaven."

We laughed.

"Anyway... I was calling to see if you'll have dinner with me at the diner. You know, to talk about flowers."

"Yea. You mean the diner in Charming?"

"Yea what other diner is there." He chuckled.

 _Shit he thinks I live in Charming. What do I do?_ "Oh yea. Of course, that diner. I get confused sometimes." I tried playing it off. I was never really good at lying.

"So its a date?" I asked.

"It's a date... I mean if you want it to be a date." He said, stuttering his words at the end.

"Of course I do. Is Friday at 8, okay?"

"Perfect."

"Great. I'll see you soon, Juice."

"You too, Mylene."


	3. Chapter 3

Days had gone by and it was finally Friday. I was so excited for my date with Juice. I had talked about him so much I was about to explode my tía's head off.

"You excited for tonight?" My dad said.

We were outside in the backyard, having one of our monumental talks.

"Yup." I said.

"Just remember if he doesn't treat you right, I'll kick his ass."

"Noted." I said. I got up and kissed his cheek.

"I have to get ready or I'll be late." I said.

As I was going to into work, I was stopped by my mom.

"I hear you have a date." She said.

"Yes. I do."

"Hmm. What do you know about this boy?"

"No, you're not going to guilt trip me into another one of your 'overprotective' fantasies. I like this one. All the others _you_ scared off."

"And look at you now thanks to that ... safe. Why not date a boy like Alberto. He's handsome and kind. He makes good tamales."

"Yes I'm going to let the fact that he makes good tamales interfer with the fact that his mindset is still stuck in the 50s. He thinks a woman is good for cooking and cleaning."

"Well if you had that kind of mindset, you'd be married by now."

"Jesus mother! How can you possibly say that."

"Ay! Don't use his name like that."

"Alright I'm sorry. I just want to be able to make my own decisions on who I want to be with. Someone who's nice, funny, and kind. Most importantly not affiliated with any of this club business unlike Alberto." I said beginning to walk out the door.

"Fine, your choice. Just wanna let you know you're making the wrong one!"

"Thank you!" I yelled as I walked out of the door.

I pulled up to the shop and spotted my tía.

"Buenas diá mi amor!" She said.

"Hello." I said.

"What's with the glum face? Isn't your date tonight you should be happy."

"I was until I spoke to my mother."

"Ooh Juanita does that have effect on people."

"What's that?"

"Making them miserable but don't let her know I said that."

"Lips are sealed."

"Anyway what did she say to you?"

"That I should be in a kitchen instead of in my head and to marry Alberto."

"Alberto! Jesus, your mother is truly an anti-feminist."

"No tía, feminist isn't even her vocabulary. To her women are just housekeepers and baby-makers. It's like she doesn't even let me think for myself."

"Well sometimes we have take control even if our parents won't let us. You know you remind of someone."

"Please don't say mom."

"Heavens no! I was going to say me _duh_."

"I guess you're right about that one."

"Hey I got s surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking that since you have a date and all, we can go out and buy you a new dress."

"Oh Angie I can't."

"Before you refuse and make up some excuse. It's my treat and don't argue with me we're going."

"You're the boss."

We drove to a dress shop not too far from work.

"What are we doing here?" I said.

"I told you. Getting you a dress. C'mon, we don't have all day." She said.

"Ok." I said as I got out of the car.

"Hola chicas!" The shopgirl said.

"Maria! Long time no see." Angie said.

"That's because you swear you look good in anything." Maria said.

"Well ain't it true. This is my niece Mylene. She's going on a date and I want her to look like the most beautiful girl that guy has ever seen. Even though she already is." Angie said.

"Tía, this is sweet but you don't have to do this." I said.

"Hush. You're getting the dress."

"Alright, I think I have a dress for the special occasion. It's in the back c'mon." Maria said.

We walked towards the back and I saw the most gorgeous dress I ever seen. It was a bright red dress that flowed all the way down above my knees.

"It's tight at the waist but let's try it on." Maria said.

"Wait... don't you think it's too fancy for a date at the diner?" I said looking at my tía.

"Maybe but, he's not gonna care when his jaw hits the floor." She said.

"Try it on." Maria said.

I tried on the dress and it fitted perfectly. Like in some type of way the dress was made for me.

"Ta da!" I said as I walked out of the dressing room to show everyone.

"Ay! You look beautiful mi amor." Angie said.

"Yes indeed." Maria agreed.

"We'll take it!" Angie said.


End file.
